


New York Dream

by summerdayghost



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Excalibur (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cold, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Kitty and Illyana freeze. That’s basically it





	New York Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Look even I don’t know what this is

Illyana’s fur coat only did so much against the cold. Especially when it was taken into consideration that underneath the coat they were only half dressed.

Kitty wouldn’t lie to herself and call this pleasant even if many of her dreams had involved cuddling up to Illyana. Those dreams contained highly different circumstances 

Even if they weren’t Kitty wouldn’t call them dreams, anonymously freezing near a few feet away from a dumpster in an alleyway in the big apple is not a dream, that is a nightmare.

Somewhere along the line Kitty accepted all of this as reality. Now she wondered if she would ever wake up again if she were to fall asleep on Illyana’s shoulder. There were worse ways to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
